wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
No Cure For Crazy
No Cure For Crazy is the fourth episode of Season 3 of Wynonna Earp. It aired on August 10th, 2018. Synopsis The forest reveals its secrets and a clue to Nicole's past; Wynonna pays an unexpected visit to her mother. Plot Wynonna agrees that it’s finally time to introduce her to her mother, Michelle, who, as we know, goes in and out of fits of rage, and is locked up in Purgatory Penitentiary. Meanwhile, an old Purgatory favorite, Robin, has returned to help his sickly father and takes a job as a park ranger. While doing his rounds, he finds a tree that’s bleeding human blood, it freaks him out, and he alerts the Black Badge — or what’s left of it. He teams up with Jeremy to go scope out the forest. While they’re there, they get beset by a fog — that sexy fog from before — and it would be kind of hot except there’s a staircase in the middle of the place that leads to nowhere. They end up getting lost, and call Doc for help — thus ending what could have been a romantic outing. But when Doc steps foot in the forest, he’s met by Bulshar himself and offered reprieve from reminders of his destiny in exchange for his fealty. Some deal. Waverly makes it to the Penitentiary alone to visit her mother, who, upon seeing her, goes into one of those fits again, calls Waverly a demon, and threatens to kill her. She’s tased by the guards before she can, and Waverly runs off. Wynonna, hearing this, goes to the prison, and intercepts Michelle while she’s being transferred to another prison. Michelle steals Peacemaker, threatens the other guards, takes one of their guns, and escapes — pretty spry for a mother of three! Wynonna is taken into custody by the guards, who turn out to be Revenants, before ultimately springing herself free. Later that night, Waverly stumbles upon her mother in the family barn (the same barn Michelle burned down decades prior with Waverly inside trying to smote the demon — yeah, that’s why she was doing time) inscribing a pentagram circle in the ground and preparing to, again, exorcise some demon. But she’s too late: the demon manifests, and bewitches the entire gang with cupcakes and sweetmeats, and locks Michelle in the barn. Cast & Characters Main * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught Recurring & Guest * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Megan Follows as Michelle Gibson * Jean Marchand as Bulshar Clootie * Justin Kelly as Robin Jett * Zoie Palmer as Jolene * Joel Jackshaw as Revenant Guard * Paul Cowling as Warden Young Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, No Cure For Crazy by Kellie Pickler. Media Images 304still 001.jpg 304still 002.jpg 304still 003.jpg 304still 004.jpg 304still 005.jpg 304still 006.jpg 304still 007.jpg 304still 008.jpg 304still 009.jpg 304still 010.jpg 304still 011.jpg 304still 012.jpg 304still 013.jpg 304still 014.jpg 304still 015.jpg 304still 016.jpg 304still 017.jpg 304still 019.jpg 304still 020.jpg 3x4(1).jpg 3x4(2).jpg 3x4(3).jpg 3x4(4).jpg 3x4(5).jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 3, Episode 4 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes